Kumamora
Appearance Kumamura's a 11 feet tall, 1 ton Polar bear, giving him enhanced strength, animal like senses, including smell and eye sight, durable claws and powerful jaws for battle. Kumamura has the strange ability change his fur the color to that of any other ursidae (form of bear). Usually wears a black leather light armor, with a pair of heavy leather brown boots under instead of his shihakusho, but will usually wear nothing for casual wear (cartoon naked, so no its not just "out there"). Has a thick Russian accent from his brown bear past, despite his Polar bear taking precedence in looks. His Russian brown bear also shows in his drinking habits as he is quite the heavy drinker, and being the huge bear he is, it also allows him to out drink most life time drinkers and still be sober. Also makes his hangover, if he gets one, twice as bad due too heightened sense of hearing and sight. Kumamura has the ability to dawn a vizard mask that wraps around his entire head, it is what a teddy bear skull would be if they had such a thing with a open section from the sides of the eye sockets that runs all the way back. To put it on he reaches over his head to the base of his skull and drags back over his face. Personality Kumamura is a gentle giant, as He tends to try and make friends rather than enemies with anyone and anything. He does believes actions speak louder than words. Loves to eat and eats anything, almost anything. Kumamura believes in a higher power and thus look to the constellation ursa major and ursa minor for guidance in his life. Kumamura dosent like to start trouble, but when it appears he like to use his fists till the problem is solved thus giving him the feel of a barbarian, when in fact he is quite wise. He will never turn down a challenge, but knows when to admit defeat before losing his life. Sadly due to him being him, he was shunned and made fun of through most of his life, usually behind his back and not to his face, and never actually made true friends he's a rather lonely bear and drinks because of it. He's also found it hard to trust others, but once he makes a true friend he is extremely loyal to them and would give his own life to save them. Since his towering height is usually a hassle when inside buildings, Kumamura is most commonly found walking on all fours, putting him at about 6 foot at his lower legs. This however is not an open invitation for someone to "hop on" as he usually hates when people seek to ride on his back, or trying to cuddle him with out permission. Even though Kumamura has moved past being a baser animal he still succumbs to his instincts thus he has huge fits of rage when angered and will often take things to far over simple arguments. this also reflects in to other parts of his personality and he can be caught off guard or persuaded with honey or belly rubs. Likes: *meat, fish, berries, and honey *peace and serenity *nature *belly rubs (permission needed) *Drinking and having a good time *swimming and the water in general Dislikes: *heavy scents and loud noises *his fur being dirty and stick *being petted, scratched, ridden and/or climbed on without his permission *being refereed to in a "cute sense" History kumamura past is actually made up of a collection pasts from his different races of bear. *'Polar Bear': Grew along the Canadian coast with his mother. at a young age his mother spotted a group of poachers, she sent him away as she tried to scare them off but she was captured. He lived his life alone in solitude fishing until one day the poachers had come back. waited till night fall and attacked them in their sleep. but one of the poachers got away he came back a group from a near by town claiming @@@@@ was a danger and so he was captured and wrongfully put down. *'Brown Bear:' Lived a life of seclusion and riches as the personal bear pet of the Russian president. He lived his days in a cage while the president was away. when he was with the president he was well fed and taken care of being feed the best foods; fresh berries, cooked steaks, and salmon which was his favorite. He lived out his Life until the President stepped down. They allowed the president to take him and he lived out his days in a cabin with the ex-president till time took its toll. *'Black bear': Kumamura black bear past is a simple zoo life. most humans think it to be horrible but he was brought in to the zoo mid way through his life. He had gotten used to hunting and gathering for himself. he was going to eat on a berry bush but was captured he was afraid he was going to be put to death. next thing he remembers is being released into an enclosure. At first he thought it to be horrible but that quickly changes as he was feed more at the zoo than he got from hunting and gathering. he could sleep all day and not have to worry of being. Eventually they introduced him to a female bear and they lived a happy life with two bear cubs. *'Giant Panda:' Probably the most useful of his past lives as it observed, and mocked to the best of its ability, how to fight. In it early day it lived its life with its mother and father being taught how to survive, sadly his father died of a disease about the same time he left from their care. He stumbles upon a monastery and would watch the monks train and meditate. Being the curious bear he was he tried and successfully mimicked their movement the best he could for a bear. one day he walked in to the monastery and the students all prepared to attack and kill him he roared and showed them the movement he copied for them and the master came out and accepted the bear and made him the school's pet. Though his life he saw many students but the one that interested him the most was a dark man with big poofy hair and horns. He wished he could speak to the man but alas he was but a bear. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Due to his large stature, Kumamura has unbelievable physical strength. Enhanced Senses: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Animal Communication: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Genus Change: Kumamura has the strange ability to change his genus from bear to bear shifting his looks and even his DNA. He retains his Russian accent no matter what Genus he becomes. Vizard Mask: Kumamura has the ability to dawn a Vizard mask